miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/''Ronreo''
Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Marinette Było bardzo wcześnie, jednak nie spałam już od kilku minut. Szykowałam się, ponieważ miałam iść pomóc rodzicom w piekarni. Założyłam swoją ulubioną kremowo czerwoną suknię, czerwone balerinki, a na ramiona zarzuciłam chustę we wzór biedronki. -Marinette. Już wstałaś?- Zapytała pewna dziewczynka wychylając się z za drzwi od mojego pokoju. -Tak, Alya. Powiedz rodzicom, że już idę do piekarni. -Nie musisz Mari, dziś ja pomogę. Możesz iść sobie gdzieś. -A...ale...- Próbowałam zaprotestować, jednak jak zawsze siostra mi na to nie pozwoliła. -Nie ma żadnego ale, codziennie pomagasz. Teraz czas, byś miała wolne. -Ech, no dobra.- Z rezygnacją podeszłam do okna, natomiast siostrzyczka poszła do naszych rodziców.-I co ja mam porobić?- Zaczęłam zastanawiać się na głos. Bardzo się nudziłam i nie miałam pomysłu na spędzenie dnia. Po chwili do mojego ucha doszły ćwierkania ptaków, mam wrażenie, że wyćwierkały mi jakąś propozycję spędzenia wolnego czasu. Po chwili postanowiłam wyjść na dwór, gdy wychodziłam poprosiłam matkę o koszyczek chleba, ponieważ chciałam wstąpić do sierocińca. Gdy wyszłam, z pod mojej chusty wyleciało małe czerwone stworzenie, była to moja mała wróżka, która pomagała mi gdy miałam problem, była też moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. -Mari, znów idziesz odwiedzić sierociniec?- Zapytało stworzonko. -Znasz mnie Tikki, lubię i chcę pomagać. -Wiem, dlatego jestem twoją wróżką.- Z ust stworzenia, jak i moich wydobył się cichy chichot. Po chwili czerwony stworek wrócił pod chustę, a ja ruszyłam rześkim krokiem na obrzeża grodu francuskiego (chyba każdy wie co to był gród). Zachwycałam się urokami średniowiecznego miasta, dziećmi biegającymi po drodze, powozami konnymi, parami spacerującymi po tym jakże cudownym miejscu. Nie zauważyłam przechodnia, dlatego już po chwili wylądowałam na ziemi. Po chwili przed twarzą ujrzałam rękę, więc bez wahania skorzystałam z pomocy. Perspektywa Adriena Szedłem właśnie do gabinetu mojego ojca, wiedziałem, że chce mi powiedzieć coś związanego ze mną, lub z królestwem. W końcu stanąłem przy drzwiach i zapukałem, po chwili usłyszałem pozwolenie, dlatego wkroczyłem do wnętrza gabinetu. Zauważyłem starszego mężczyznę i pewną dziewczynę, która patrzyła się na mnie wzrokiem godnym polującego drapieżnika. Miała blond włosy i dość mocny makijaż. Ubrana była w złoto-żółte szaty ze zdobieniami zrobionymi z drogocennych minerałów. Na jej głowie widniał diadem, dlatego nie trudne było się domyślić, że jest to księżniczka z sąsiedniego królestwa. W końcu przemówił mój ojciec. -Adrienie, wezwałem cię, aby powiedzieć ci o moich planach. Zamierzam powiększyć moje królestwo, przez zaślubiny.- Mój ojciec zawsze myślał tylko o sobie. Coś było jego, nie nasze, jego. Tak było i tym razem, na pewno nie wezwał mnie, by spytać się o moje zdanie. Poza tym, bardzo nie podobał mi się ten pomysł, ta dziewczyna była próżna i płytka. Spojrzałem na rodziciela pewny siebie. -A co jeśli nie chcę?- Mojego ojca zamurowało, nie spodziewał się, że jego wiecznie posłuszny syn, zada mu takie pytanie. -Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać?! Nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii! Powiększe swoje królestwo i majątek, a ty mnie nie powstrzymasz! Marsz do pokoju!- Pokierowałem się w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymałem się... -Jeśli myślisz, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia w kwestii mojej przyszłości, to bardzo się mylisz. Zapamiętaj, nie jestem narzędziem do powiększania wagi skarbca.- Wyszedłem wraz z trzaśnięciem dębowych drzwi. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle z mojej koszuli wyleciało czarne stworzenie. Był to mój przyjaciel i pomocnik, choć niechętnie pomagał. -Chyba nie chcesz sobie zwalić takiego cudownego dnia, przez coś takiego? -Masz rację, Plagg.- Szybko przebrałem się w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i czarną pelerynę. Czegoś brakowało w moim stroju, nadal wieśniacy mogliby mnie rozpoznać. Czarne stworzenie zrobiło kilka kółek i otoczyła je neonowo zielona energia, a po chwili na moich dłoniach wylądowała czarna maska podobna do kociej. Założyłem ją szybko i wyszedłem z zamku. Patrzyłem się na gwar, który panował na drodze. Nie zauważyłem, że na kogoś wpadłem. Była to dziewczyna, na szczęście z jej koszyka nic się nie wysypało. Podałem jej dłoń, a ona bez wahania przyjęła pomoc, po chwili podniosłem również jej pakunek. -Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem. -Nie to ja przepraszam, to moja wina. Po prostu... -Podziwiałam/łem miasto.- Powiedzieliśmy razem i zaśmialiśmy się. -Hmmm...jestem Marinette.- Przedstawiła się dziewczyna. Była bardzo ładna, lekko zadarty nosek, pełne usta i cudownie błyszczące oczy o odcieniu fiołkowym. -Ja jestem....jestem....Czarny Kot! -Chat Noir?- Powiedziała w ojczystym języku, natomiast ja skinąłem głową, ponownie się zaśmiała. Miała tak cudowny głos. -Yyyy...może w zamian za to, że na ciebie wpadłem pomogę ci z tym koszykiem? Powiedz gdzie go niesiesz. -Ummm, no dobrze. Niosę go do sierocińca, by rozdać dzieciom chleb.- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko. Była zupełnym przeciwieństwem mojej przyszłej i niedoszłej żony. Miała w sobie pewien magnez, który przyciągał mnie. Jej granatowe jak nocne niebo włosy, spadały kaskadą na ramiona, co jeszcze bardziej dodawało jej uroku. Odebrałem od niej pakunek i ruszyliśmy w stronę sierocińca. Perspektywa Marinette Gdy doszliśmy do niego, na wstępie powaliła mnie dziewczynka. Leżałam na ziemi, a ona na mnie i śmiała się, po chwili wstałam i wzięłam ją na ręce. -Co tam Manon? Przyniosłam wam świeże bułeczki.- Po chwili przy nas pojawiły się dzieci, rozdałam im pieczywo i została jedna bagietka. Podałam ją chłopakowi w masce kota, a on odebrał ją z uśmiechem, po czym przełamał ją na pół i podał mi jedną część. -Mari! Kim jest ten chłopak? -To jest pewien koci młodzieniec, który pomógł mi przynieść tu ten dar dla was, Manon.- Odparłam i zaśmiałam się. Natomiast dziewczynka zadała kolejne pytanie. -Pobawicie się z nami? -Wiesz, ja mogę, ale nie wiem czy...- Chciałam dokończyć, ale przerwał mi blondyn -Z miłą chęcią się z wami pobawię.- Wraz z tymi słowami zaczęliśmy ganiać dzieci, biegaliśmy, dopóki nie skończyła się nam energia i nie padliśmy dysząc na zieloną trawę. Pożegnaliśmy się z dzieciakami i nadal nie wypoczęci ruszyliśmy powolnym krokiem. Chodziliśmy po drodze, wśród powozów rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, nagle Chat odbiegł, czego w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyłam. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam go przy jednym ze stoisk, zatrzymałam się, by poczekać na niego. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kubkami cydru jabłkowego, jeden podał mi. Wypiliśmy i oddaliśmy kubki pani ze stoiska. -A tak w ogóle to czym się zajmujesz, na co dzień rzecz jasna?- Zapytał się mnie Chat, mimo, że nie znałam jego prawdziwego imienia i praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedziałam, bardzo miło nam się rozmawiało. Domyśliłam się, że skoro nosi maskę to nie może mi dużo o sobie powiedzieć...w końcu musiał mieć jakiś powód. -Ech, wiesz. Na co dzień pomagam z siostrą w piekarni rodziców, później idę do dzieciaków i pomagam w opiece nad nimi. Jeśli mam wolne to pospaceruję...czasami wpadnę na jakiegoś przechodnia.- Mówiąc to puściłam mu perskie oczko i zaśmialiśmy się cicho. Dochodziliśmy do mojego domu, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a my już dochodziliśmy do mojego domu. Przystanęliśmy przy drzwiach, już miałam wchodzić do środka, gdy nagle dobiegł mnie głos zamaskowanego chłopaka. -Yyyy...spotkamy się jeszcze Marinette?- Jego głos był niepewny, a on sam zarumieniony, co muszę przyznać dodawało mu uroku. -Jasne, czemu nie? Może kiedyś, jeszcze na siebie wpadniemy, hahaha.- Podeszłam do niego, stanęłam na palcach i złożyłam na jego poliku delikatny pocałunek. Po czym szybko zniknęłam za drzwiami i mijając resztę rodziny wbiegłam do pokoju. Osunęłam się na kolana i oparłam plecy o drzwi, moje serce biło co najmniej kilkanaście razy szybciej, a policzki były lekko zarumienione. -Tikki, ja chyba się zakochałam. -Och, Mari. Nawet nie znasz jego prawdziwego oblicza, ba nawet imię nie jest ci znane. -Mówią, że jeśli kochasz i nie wiesz za co, to miłość. -Ech, jesteś niemożliwa. Perspektywa Adriena Wszedłem do komnaty i położyłem się na łóżku, uprzednio zdejmując maskę i pelerynę. -Czyżby nasz książę zabujał się w wieśniczce?- Spytał Plagg z nutką śmiechu, którą wyczułem w jego głosie. Westchnąłem i zacząłem rozmyślać, o spotkanej dziś dziewczynie. -Ona jest taka...cudowna, oryginalna, skromna, pomocna, zabawna...zupełnie inna. W mojej głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewa jej anielski śmiech. -Mam rozumieć, że jutro też się wybieramy do piekarni? -Plagg, jesteś najlepszy.- Stwierdziłem, wiedząc, że mój przyjaciel wspiera mnie w tym wszystkim. -Tak, tak...a teraz spaaaać.- Powiedziało stworzenie, ziewając. Następny dzień nadal Adrien Jak wstałem oczywiście przybiegły do mnie służące z ubraniami, śniadaniem i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Oczywiście wygoniłem je, ubrałem się i zacząłem jeść, moje poranne danie składało się głównie z pieczywa, przez co przypomniała mi się pewna ciemno-włosa urodziwa dama. Nagle do mojej komnaty bez pytania wparował mój przyrodni brat. Zabarykadował drzwi i podleciał z głupim uśmieszkiem do okna. -Nino, co znowu zrobiłeś?- Zapytałem lekko rozśmieszony zachowaniem chłopaka. Ten odwrócił się do mnie i pokazał złamany bacik woźnicy. -Gdybyś widział Nathanaël'a gdy zobaczył co się stało z jego batem, hahaha.- Wtem do mojego pokoju wkroczył nasz ojciec z surowym wyrazem twarzy, czyli w sumie takim jak zawsze. Tyle, że dla nas liczyły się oczy, tylko z nich można było wyczytać jego aktualny humor. Teraz widzieliśmy, że był wyprowadzony z równowagi. Spojrzał na mojego brata że złością, zaś na mnie z...pogardą. Po czym przemówił donośnym głosem. -Nino, synu. Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiego wybryku, oczywiście nie obejdzie się bez konsykwencji. Nie ma powozu, dlatego służące dadzą ci listę zakupów, a ty na piechotę pójdziesz do miasta i z powrotem. Z racji tego, iż nie ukarałem wczoraj Adriena, on też się z tobą wybierze.- Gdy nasz ojciec wyszedł poczułem złość. To moja wina, że chcę żenić?! Grrrr, kiedy przejmę królestwo, wszystko będzie inaczej...ale chwila. Kazał mi iść do miasta, co znaczy, że znów będę mógł ujrzeć Marinette. Po chwili Nino wyszedł, a do pomieszczenia wparowała nie kto inny, jak moja niedoszła narzeczona. Dlaczego niedoszła? Ponieważ, choćbym miał zginąć na wojnie, wolałbym to, od wspólnego życia z tą lafiryndą. -Oh, książę Adrienie. Słyszałam, że dostałeś karę...wiesz mogłabym ci ją anulować i zostałbyś ze mną, w zamku.- Powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem blondynka. -Myślę, że nie będzie potrzeby droga pani. Muszę sam odpokutować za swe zachowanie.- Z racji mojego kulturalnego wychowania musiałem ją tak nazwać, choć ledwo mi to przeszło przez gardło. Ta natomiast zamrugała kokieteryjnie oczami i zrobiła z ust dzióbek, w pewnym sensie obrzydzało mnie to, ale cóż trzeba wytrzymać. -Och, masz w zupełności rację, kochanie.- Chwila, moment. Jak mnie nazwała?! O nie, tak to nie ma. -Wybacz pani, ale nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.- Odparłem z irytacją i obrzydzeniem w głosie. Dziewczyna natomiast już wychodziła, lecz nim zamknęła drzwi powiedziała... -Jeszcze, nie jesteśmy.- Po czym wyszła. -I nie będziemy, prędzej umrę. -Ocho, czyżby dziedzic tronu się wnerwił? Hahaha.- Powiedział Plagg, który wyleciał z pod mojej koszuli. Ja jednak zignorowałem jego docinkę i potrząsnąłem głową. -Chodź, musimy w końcu odrobić nagane.- Mówiąc to puściłem mu oczko i uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o Mari. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Adriena Szedłem wraz ze swoim przyrodnim bratem przez miasteczko, on czytał listę rzeczy, które mieliśmy kupić. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale cieszyłem się, że jest tam chleb. Ludzie co chwila do nas podchodzili i kłaniali się, zwłaszcza dziewczyny, które myślały, że w jakikolwiek sposób zwrócą naszą uwagę. W końcu zaczęło mnie to irytować, więc pociągnąłem brata i znaleźliśmy się w osobliwym miejscu. -O co chodzi Adrien? -Posłuchaj, masz to.- Mówiąc to podałem mu niebieską maskę, stylizowaną na pióra pawia. -Zgaduje, że masz dość tego, że co chwila się do ciebie przyczepiają ludzie. Miły to ty nie jesteś.- Prychnął mój brat z pogardą, ja przewróciłem oczami z dezaprobatą. -Jeśli nie będą nam przeszkadzać i stawać na drodze, to szybciej skończymy. Zakładaj.- Ja założyłem swoją maskę, a mój szlachetnej krwi krewny wykonał moje polecenie, po czym skierowaliśmy się do długo wyczekiwanej przeze mnie piekarni. Weszliśmy do środka, za ladą ujrzałem starszą kobietę, najpewniej matkę dziewczyny, którą wczoraj spotkałem. Mieliśmy już coś mówić, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wparowały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna opalona szatynka z okularami, a druga była tą, którą wcześniej poznałem. -Alya! Zabiję cię za to!- Wykrzykując to wskazała na górę swojej sukienki i poniekąd dekolt, oraz twarz. W tych miejscach miała na sobie niebieski lukier. Patrzyła się na śmiejącą się dziewczynę morderczym wzrokiem. Szatynka natychmiast schowała się za moim bratem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak się zachowuje, wpatrywał się w tą Alya'e jak w ósmy cud świata. W jego oczach były iskierki radości. Dziewczyny zaczęły się ganiać, a my staliśmy śmiejąc się. W końcu granatowo-włosa złapała szatynkę i usiadła na niej okrakiem. Sięgnęła ręką do znajdującej się nad głową przytwierdzonej do podłogi dziewczyny, półki. Ta spojrzała w tamtą stronę i teraz patrzyła się przerażonym wzrokiem na swoją siostrę. -Nie Mari, proszę nie rób tego. Obiecuję, że wypiorę ci sukienkę, tylko nie...- Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, ponieważ na jej twarz zleciała różana marmolada z rozerwanego pączka. Marinette wstała z dziewczyny ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem, natomiast jej siostra wstała i już miała się rzucić na nią, gdy ta zrobiła unik, dzięki czemu szatynka wpadła na mojego brata. Spojrzała się na niego przepraszająco i z rumieńcami zawstydzenia stanęła na własnych nogach. -Ummm, przepraszam. Chciałam dostać w swoje ręce moją KOCHANĄ siostrzyczkę, a nie ciebie, panie....- Chciała by wypowiedział swoje imię, mruknąłem mu żeby nie używał swojego prawdziwego imienia, więc ten... -Pavo! Mów mi Pavo. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nawet z marmoladą na twarzy wyglądasz oszałamiająco.- Szatynka uśmiechnęła się, a ja i Mari wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Po chwili umilknęliśmy, jak widać dopiero teraz mnie zauważyła. -Chat? -Przecież mówiłaś, że się jeszcze spotkamy. Więc jestem. -Tak, tyle, że ja jestem cała w niebieskim słodkim kleju, przez tą idiotkę.... -....Która ma twarz w dżemie przez tą debilkę.- Dokończyła szatynka. Wtem ich mama postanowiła zareagować. -Dziewczęta, ja rozumiem, że chcecie żartować, ale proszę nie używajcie takich słów. Wiecie jak ojciec jest wrażliwy na coś takiego. A teraz która to zaczęła?- Dziewczyny stały skruszone ze spuszczonymi głowami. Muszę przyznać, że Mari wyglądała wtedy bardzo słodko. W końcu jej siostra podniosła rękę, by dać znać, że to ona to zaczęła.- Dobrze, w takim razie Alya przejmiesz dziś obowiązki Marinette. Ja muszę iść na chwilę, do waszego ojca, dlatego zajmijcie się klientami.- Gdy kobieta poszła, dziewczyny uśmiechnął się i przybiły sobie piątkę. -Jaki tym razem czas Mari? -Hmmm... Coś ok 3 minut. -I jak zawsze sukces.- Nic z tego nie rozumiałem, mój brat chyba też, bo spojrzał się na mnie. Postanowiłem więc zadać pytanie. -Przepraszam, ale o co chodzi?- Dziewczęta odwróciły się w naszą stronę i głos zabrała Marinette. -Chodzi o to, Chat, że jak jednej z nas nie chcę się czegoś zrobić, to robimy takie właśnie akcje, żeby zamienić się obowiązkami... -Taki nasz plan. Rodzice nie pozwalają nam się zamieniać, więc my musimy sprawić, żeby to oni nam zamienili listę rzeczy do zrobienia. A właśnie, Mari daj tą swoją?- Granatowo-włosa i szatynka zamieniły się kartkami papieru i szybko przeleciały wzrokiem.- Zgaduje, że ty chcesz zanieść pieczywo dzieciakom? -W zamian, oddam ci zakupy na mieście. Co ty na to? -Umowa stoi, a teraz zajmijmy się tymi o to tutaj i chodźmy się ogarnąć.- Mówiąc to, szatynka wskazała na mnie i mojego brata. Szybko powiedzieliśmy czego potrzebujemy, po czym wróciła ich matka, a one poszły się zapewne umyć. Gdy wyszliśmy, ruszyliśmy do kolejnego miejsca, po rzecz, która była na liście. Między nami nawiązała się rozmowa. -Adrien, widziałeś tą szatynkę? Ona jest taka piękna, cudowna, zabawna... A tak właściwie, to czemu zabroniłeś mi mówić prawdziwego imienia? -Yyyyy... Chodzi o to, że wczoraj spotkałem Mari i przedstawiłem się jej jako Czarny Kot, więc nie chciałem, żeby skojarzyła fakty. Chcę żeby taka niesamowita dziewczyna jak ona, polubiła mnie za to jaki jestem, a nie za to kim jestem. -Ale przecież masz narzeczoną. -Nie zamierzam wiązać się z płytką i próżną księżniczką. -Nie masz za dużo do gadania, wiesz jaki jest Ojciec... -Nie obchodzi mnie to!- Nie wytrzymałem, Nino spojrzał się na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem, w którym krył się smutek i współczucie. Jak to on, postanowił rozluźnić atmosferę, za co bardzo go lubiłem. -Księciunio się zabujał? Uuuuuu. Hahaha.- W tej chwili miałem wrażenie, że on i szatynka idealnie do siebie pasują. On miał o tyle dobrze, że mógł wybrać sobie żonę, ale ja się tak łatwo nie poddam. Zaśmiałem się cicho i uniosłem kącik ust w odpowiedzi, po czym ruszyliśmy po ostatnią rzecz z listy. Zanieśliśmy wszystko do zamku, po czym ponownie ruszyliśmy do piekarni. Tym razem Nino też miał swój powód, by tam iść. -Witamy ponownie zamaskowanych przybyszy. Hahaha.-Zaśmiała się szatynka, która teraz pełniła rolę sprzedawczyni. -Droga Alya'o czy zechciałabyś wybrać się ze mną na spacer.- Spytał mój brat, kulturalnie kłaniając się. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi dygnęła, unosząc rąbki spódnicy. Nie zauważyłem jednak mojej wybranki, jej siostra chyba zauważyła moje zmieszanie i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. -Czarny Kocie, jeśli chodzi ci o moją siostrę, to wyszła chwilę temu. Proponuję ci jej poszukać przy zachodnim wjeździe do królestwa, tam najczęściej przebywamy gdy chcemy się wyciszyć. Co do twojego pytania Pavo, oczywiście.- Pobiegła na chwilę na górę, a po chwili wróciła, tyle, że teraz włosy miała spięte w luźną kitkę. Wyszliśmy z budynku, mój przyrodni brat i dziewczyna poszli w stronę miasta, ja natomiast ruszyłem w stronę lasu. Perspektywa Marinette Właśnie skończyłam ostatnie zadanie i wchodziłam do domu. Jest jeszcze dużo czasu do zachodu słońca, więc grzechem byłoby nie skorzystanie z tych godzin. Wbiegłam do pokoju, chwyciłam szkicownik i węgiel/ołówek (wolę mówić ołówek, ale napisałam tak, żeby nie było nieścisłości), po czym ponownie znalazłam się na dworze. Spacerowałam chwilę, wśród miejskiego gwaru, ale już kilka minut później, znalazłam się na bocznej drodze. Było tam cicho i spokojnie. Usiadłam na jednym z powalonych pni, wraz z drugim tworzył coś na kształt ławki z oparciem. Dlatego oparłam się o korę i zaczęłam rysować. W tym miejscu zawsze miałam jakieś pomysły, czułam pozytywną energię, która otaczała mnie i napełniała moją głowę myślami. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Witaj, Marinette. Czemu się ukrywasz? -Hahaha, witaj Chat. Co do twojego pytania, to po prostu lubię tu przebywać. Jest tu tak cicho i spokojnie, idealny nastrój do szkicowania.- Gdy to powiedziałam chłopak wyrwał mi plik kartek, chciałam go powstrzymać, ale nie udało mi się to. -Naprawdę masz talent, ale właściwie po co szkicujesz te kreacje? -Nie mówiłam ci, ale czasami szyję. Większość moich sukni, sama uszyłam, z czego jestem bardzo dumna. W tym tą, która była umazana lukrem. -Kolejna ciekawostka, od interesującej dziewczyny...yyyy, to znaczy.....- Kiedy to powiedział na moich policzkach zakwitły rumieńce, szybko spuściłam głowę, by ich nie zobaczył. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zakochałam się w kimś o kim tak mało wiem, ale co poradzić? Serce nie sługa, rozum nie wybiera. W jego wypowiedzi jednak zaciekawiła mnie jeden fakt. -Czyli twierdzisz, że jestem interesująca?- Spytałam patrząc na niego z ukosa, mój wzrok był łagodny i miły. Zauważyłam na jego twarzy zmieszanie, co mnie rozśmieszyło i nie mogąc się powstrzymać parsknęłam śmiechem. Spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony, a ja nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, wypaliłam...-Wyglądasz bardzo słodko, gdy jesteś zagubiony. Znaczy....taki mały zagubiony kotek.- Ufff, jakoś wybrnęłam z sytuacji. W jego oczach widać było iskierki szczęścia, powoli wstałam z kłody i otrzepałam się z kurzu.- Chcesz się przejść? -Oczywiście My Lady.- Znowu byłam zawstydzona. Chat na mnie tak działał. Był pełen tajemnic, a jednocześnie był otwarty. Zabawny i szczęśliwy, ale w jego oczach było widać smutek. Chciałam, by iskierki, które miał na mój widok, błyszczały każdego dnia. Powoli szliśmy, żartując i rozmawiając. W pewnym momencie blondyn umilkł i wpatrywał się we mnie, nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, dopóki się nie odezwał.-Wiesz, że jesteś zupełnie inna niż wszystkie dziewczyny, które spotkałem. -Inna? To znaczy?- Spytałam z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, powoli zaczynając rozumieć to co chce mi powiedzieć. Przystanęliśmy na chwilę i wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. -To znaczy, że jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Jesteś skromna, zabawna, pomysłowa, pełna gracji i wdzięku. Naturalna, miła pomocna...cudowna.- Moje policzki zapiekły, w brzuchu pojawiły się przysłowiowe motyle, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia. -Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe.- Wróciliśmy do spacerowania i zachwycaliśmy się odgłosami, które wydawał wiatr i ptaki. -Nie chciałabyś, poznać kim tak naprawdę jestem?- To pytanie mnie zamurowało, jednocześnie w mojej głowie pojawiło się milion myśli. No właśnie...czy chcę wiedzieć kim jest chłopak, którego kocham? Na mojej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. -Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę poznać prawdę. Tak jest mi dobrze, jednocześnie każdego dnia zżera mnie ciekawość, kim jest chłopak ukrywający się za kocią maską. Chcę wiedzieć, ale...chyba boję się poznać prawdę. Perspektywa Adriena -...chyba boję się poznać prawdę.- Boi się? Ale czego?! Może tego, że zawiedzie się, gdy pozna kim jestem? Poczułem pewne ukłucie w sercu, ale mimo tego postanowiłem dowiedzieć się więcej o jej obawach. -W takim razie, co cię trapi? -Sama nie wiem, czego się boję. Myślę, że po prostu nie jestem gotowa, ale cieszę się, że ufasz mi.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie, przez co zapomniałem o okropnym uczuciu. W tej chwili, liczyła się tylko ona. Niestety, wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy i wkrótce musiałem ją odprowadzić do domu. Ponownie pożegnała mnie całusem, takim jak wczoraj, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Po chwili zauważyłem nadchodzącą parę...parę? W sumie chyba tak. Trzymali się za ręce i pożegnali się gorącym pocałunkiem, gdy dziewczyny zniknęły zapytałem mojego brata... -A ty się przypadkiem nie rozpędziłeś? -Nie czepiaj się mnie. Sama mnie pocałowała, a później to jakoś zleciało. Ciesz się, że nie zdradziłem jej kim jestem. Ech...Alya jest taka cudowna.- Przewróciłem oczami, po chwili już byliśmy przed wrotami. Zdjęliśmy maski i weszliśmy do zamku. Na wstępie zaatakowała mnie blondynka. -Och książę, już jesteś. Martwiłam się o ciebie.- Przytuliła się do mnie, a ja spojrzałem błagalnie na mojego brata. Ten jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie mógł nic zrobić w tej sytuacji, dostałby nagane od ojca i na tym, by się skończyło. Delikatnie odsunąłem od siebie dziewczynę. -Nie było takiej potrzeby panienko... -Och, proszę cię. Mów mi Chloé, w końcu za kilka dni będziemy małżeństwem. Hahaha.- Skrzywiłem się na tę wiadomość.- Od jutra zaczynają się przygotowania do ślubu. Natomiast wieczorem dnia jutrzejszego, na mą prośbę odbędzie się bal maskowy z okazji naszych zaręczyn. Rano zostaną poinformowane najbardziej bogate rodziny w królestwie.- Szkoda, że nie wszystkie rodziny, ale chwila. Chyba na moją prośbę pozwolą uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu, też uboższym? -Chloé, a czy nie można by zaprosić całego królestwa? -Pfff, tą hołotę?!- Na jej słowa moje mięśnie się napięły, ale postanowiłem się uspokoić. -Żeby było więcej gości. Nie zawsze są organizowane wydarzenia dla wszystkich, w ten sposób byłoby solidarnie. -Ech, skoro prosisz to dobrze. Zgodzę się, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach do naszego wielkiego dnia? -Oczywiście.- Nie chciałem, ale musiałem to zrobić, jeśli chcę się spotkać z ukochaną. -Jutro, przez cały dzień będziesz przymierzać stroje na nasz ślub, musisz wyglądać bosko. Oczywiście, nie tak bosko jak ja, ale musi być idealnie. Sabrina!!! -Tak pani?- U boku blondynki pojawiła się ognistowłosa dworka. -Zapisuj, musimy iść po suknię, załatwić poczęstunek, dekorację i...tort! Wielki tort, będący znakiem naszego związku małżeńskiego.- W tym momencie zapaliła mi się lampka w głowie. Nie opuszczę żadnej okazji, by spotkać się z cudowną Marinette. -Chloé? Ja mogę pójść i złożyć zamówienie. Nie będziesz obarczona tylko sprawami.- Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze, gdy moja naiwna narzeczona połknęła haczyk. -Och, jakiś ty wspaniały. Dziękuję...więc Sabrina, skreśl to z mojej listy.- Po chwili dziewczyny odeszły dalej, nadal rozmawiając o przygotowaniach. Ja i mój przyrodni brat, ruszyliśmy w stronę naszych komnat. -Adrien...masz przechlapane. -Wiem, stary. Nie jest kolorowo, ale możesz być pewny, że nie dopuszczę do tego cholernego ślubu. Przynajmniej nie z nią.- Po chwili Nino znalazł się w swoim pokoju, a ja w swoim. Plagg wyleciał z mojej koszuli i położył się na moim łożu, ja natomiast podszedłem do komody gdzie trzymałem ważne dla mnie rzeczy. Wyjąłem broszkę, która pozostała mi po matce i zacząłem ją oglądać, jakby miała dać mi odpowiedzi na pytania. Nagle spostrzegłem, że jest jakby pęknięta i ma szczelinę, nie zastanawiając się długo rozwaliłem pamiątkę, na dwie części. Z broszki wyleciała kartka papieru. Dlaczego ja wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem?! Chwyciłem za kartkę i rozwinąłem ją, był to list. Przelatywałem wzrokiem po słowach: Drogi Adrienie Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że mnie już na tym świecie nie ma. Piszę ten list, by poinformować cię o powodzie mojego zniknięcia. Pewnie bardzo cię to ciekawi? Dlatego przeczytaj to do końca. Pewnego zwykłego dnia gdy jeszcze ciebie nie było na świecie, przyjechała do nas w odwiedziny księżna, powodem jej odwiedzin był mój stan. Otóż byłam z tobą w ciąży. Wraz z twoim ojcem, królem przywitaliśmy ją jak należało. Od tamtego czasu mój związek zaczął się psuć, ale nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie o tym, co jak się później okazało, było błędem. Byłam tak zajęta tobą, że nie zwracałam uwagi na relację, która rozkwitała między kobietą, a twoim ojcem. W końcu nadszedł czas, byś ty pojawił się na tym świecie. Tak też się stało. Kilka dni później dowiedziałam się okrutnej prawdy: król miał kochankę. Wychowywałam cię wraz z nim, ale niestety to ta kobieta była najważniejsza. Okazało się, że spodziewa się dziecka. Tu zaczęły się problemy, twój ojciec postanowił się mnie pozbyć. Piszę to, bo wiem, że zostało mi niewiele czasu. Słyszę, że idzie. Muszę kończyć. Wiem, że znajdziesz szczęście i pamiętaj, że nie ważne co się stanie walcz o miłość. Ja przegrałam, ale zawsze cię kochałam, kocham i kochać będę. Nie zapomnij, Adrienie. Stałem nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, podleciał do mnie Plagg i również przeczytał tekst. -Adrien to... -Mój ojciec zabił moją matkę, a brat jest dzieckiem z jego romansu...grrrrrr. Nie daruje mu tego! -Uspokój się. -Mam się uspokoić po czymś takim?! -Pomyśl o Marinette!- Plagg miał rację, teraz najważniejsze jest to co do niej czuje i to, żeby nie dopuścić do ślubu. Odetchnąłem głęboko i ukrywając swoje uczucia uśmiechnąłem się do przyjaciela. -Chyba jutro Marinette spędzi wieczór z Chatem. Mam rację? -Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć? -Musi się dowiedzieć kto ją kocha. Nawet jeśli nie odwzajemnia tych uczuć, nie chcę jej okłamywać.- Chwilę jeszcze porozmawialiśmy, ale musiałem iść spać...mam nadzieję, że się nie wystraszy i, że uda się odwołać ślub z księżniczką Chloé. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Marinette Właśnie się ubierałam i szykowałam do zejścia na dół, gdy dobiegł mnie głos mamy. Z tego co słyszałam była szczęśliwa i podniecona, dlatego postanowiłam sprawdzić o co chodzi. Wyszłam i ujrzałam swoją siostrę, jak widać wpadłyśmy na ten sam pomysł. Cicho się zaśmiałyśmy i wbiegłyśmy do piekarni, zauważyłyśmy posła królewskiego i naszych rodziców, po chwili odświętnie ubrany mężczyzna odszedł, a my podeszłyśmy do rodzicieli. -Dziewczynki, musimy wam o czymś powiedzieć...- Jej ton był z lekka tajemniczy, przez co przeszły mnie nie miłe dreszcze, jak się później okazało, niepotrzebnie.- Idziecie do zamku na bal!!!- Wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem kobieta. Spojrzałam się zaskoczona na siostrę, była w takim samym stanie co ja. Chwilę się tak wpatrywałyśmy dopóki nie zaczęłyśmy skakać i piszczeć ze szczęścia, naszą radość przerwał dzwonek oznaczający wejście klienta. -Dzień dobry! Witaj Mari.- Chłopak w masce uśmiechnął się szarmancko, co wywołało rumieńce na moich policzkach. Blondyn chyba to zauważył, bo w jego oczach pojawił się drapieżny błysk. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się gorąco i zdołałam wydukać ciche... -H...hej Ch...Chat!- Odwróciłam się i ochłonęłam, po czym zajęłam miejsce za ladą.- To co byś chciał?- Zapytałam uradowanym tonem. -Wiesz właściwie, to jestem tu, by złożyć zamówienie na tort na królewski ślub...- Widać, albo raczej słychać, było, że wypowiedzenie tych słów ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło. Postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować, ponieważ wiedziałam, że nie będzie chciał mi tego powiedzieć. Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie, by poprawić mu humor. -Mhmmm.- Mruknęłam porozumiewawczo.- Jakieś specjalne życzenia odnośnie zamówienia, czy "od tak"?- Blondyn zmieszał się, natomiast ja cicho zachichotałam widząc jego minę.- Zakładam, że wolisz się zdać na gust twórcy? -Jak ty dobrze mnie znasz, piękna.- Ponownie się zarumieniłam, dlatego spuściłam głowę i udałam, że zapisuję coś odnośnie zamówionego wypieku.- Tak w ogóle, to co w takim dobrym humorze jesteś?- Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie, ale uniosłam kącik i odgarnęłam niesforny kosmyk włosów. -Właśnie przed chwilą dowiedziałam się, że idę na bal do zamku...ech. Goście, wystrój, muzyka, suknie...- W tym momencie się zatrzymałam, a moja mina zrzedła. Momentalnie zrobiłam się blada i złapałam się rękoma za głowę w geście zdenerwowania.- O nie, o nie, o nie... Kompletnie zapomniałam!!! -O co chodzi?- Zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Chat Noir. Ja jednak go zignorowałam i podbiegłam do siostry. -Alya... -Huh? -W co my się ubierzemy?!- Dziewczyna była teraz tak samo blada jak ja, potrząsnęła kilka razy głową i złapała mnie za ręce. -Mari? Proszę powiedz, że masz w swoim szkicowniku jakieś projekty i dasz radę uszyć dwie sukienki do wieczora?!- Mówiła to z błyskiem nadziei w oku. -Może zdążę, jeśli mi pomożesz, ale...chwila! Nie mam już materiałów!- Ponownie byłam spanikowana, moja siostra popatrzyła się błagającym wzrokiem na rodziców. Ci westchnęli i wręczyli jej pieniądze. -Ja lecę po tkaniny, ty wszystko naszykuj, a jak wrócę zabieramy się do pracy.- Po chwili już jej nie było. Zaśmiałam się cicho, kierowałam się w stronę swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał mnie stanowczy, ale delikatny ścisk na nadgarstku. -Już mnie opuszczasz My Lady? -A masz teraz czas? -Hmmm...no trochę. -W takim razie chodź.- Tym razem ja złapałam go za rękę i zaciągnęłam do swojego pokoju. Puściłam go i rozejrzałam się krytycznym wzrokiem po pokoju, podbiegłam do jednego z kątów pomieszczenia i wywlokłam manekina. Następnie podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam ostatnie resztki tkanin oraz przybory, które przydadzą się w procesie tworzenia. Chciałam chwycić za szkicownik, ale przeszkodził mi blondyn. Spojrzałam się w jego zielone niczym trawa oczy, on natomiast chwycił plik kartek. -Pozwól, że ja wybiorę kreację dla ciebie na dzisiejszy wieczór.- Powiedział pociągającym głosem, mruknęłam tylko zawstydzona, na znak, że się zgadzam. Chwilę przerzucał kartki, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na moim najnowszym projekcie (później dam zdjęcie). Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się, po chwili przyszła moja siostra. -Hej Mari, mam te materiały. Dla mnie biały i turkus, a znając ciebie czerń i czerwień. To pomóc ci? -Ech, dzięki. Chyba jednak dam sobię radę, jakby co mam Kota w pogotowiu. -Oki, to ja spadam pomóc rodzicom, bo przez tę impre dostali masakryczne zamówienia.- Chwilę później dziewczyna wyszła, a ja podeszłam ze szkicownikiem do manekina. Chwilę patrzyłam po czym wzięłam tkaniny, szpilki, centymetr, nić i igłę. Przejeżdżałam zgrabnymi palcami, w których tkwiła igła, między materiałem łącząc go w całość. -Ssssss.- Syknęłam gdy ukłułam się w palec. Nie zauważyłam kiedy Chat znalazła się przy mnie i przyłożył malutką ranę do ust. Zarumieniłam się, ale patrzyłam na niego i nie wyrywałam ręki. Swego rodzaju jego zachowanie było nawet słodkie. -Uważaj następnym razem.- Jego wzrok przeniósł się na moją zarumienioną twarz. Perspektywa Adriena Patrzyłem na nią i jej pięknie zarumienione policzki. Wyglądała wtedy tak cudownie, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać...zacząłem zmniejszać dystans między naszymi twarzami, dłonie oparłem na jej krągłych biodrach i nachyliłem się nad nią. Po chwili nasze usta się zetknęły, a ja ją pocałowałem i chłonąłem smak jej pełnych, miękkich, malinowych ust. Poczułem jak jej ręce z mojego torsu, przenoszą się na kark. Przymknęła oczy i oddała pocałunek, przejechałem językiem po rzędzie jej zębów, co wywołało u niej dreszcze. Niestety ten moment musiał się skończyć i w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Ponownie spojrzałem w jej oczy, ona po chwili się zarumieniła, aż jej ust wydobył się lekko drżący głos. -Muszę wrócić do pracy.- Już chciała chwycić za centymetr, ale ja złapałem jej nadgarstek. -Najpierw odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie...kim dla ciebie jestem?- Spojrzała się na mnie zaskoczona i przygryzła wargę. Ledwo się powstrzymywałem, by ponownie nie zatopić się w jej ustach. -Ja...ja...- Nie mogła się wysłowić, dlatego postanowiłem przejąć pałeczkę. -Mari...jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna...kocham cię.- W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, jednak szybko je otarła i odpowiedziała lekko zduszonym głosem. -Ja ciebie też Chat, ale nie mogę kochać kogoś jeśli nie wiem kim jest.- Miała rację, nie mogła kochać kogoś kogo twarzy nie widziała. Jednak cieszyłem się, wiedząc, że czuję to co ja. -W takim razie, dziś...dziś dowiesz się prawdy.- Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyszedłem z pokoju, a później z budynku. Wiedziałem, że w tej chwili moja obecność mogłaby wszystko popsuć. Pełen nadziei ruszyłem do zamku. Perspektywa Marinette Nie mogłam już hamować łez, teraz rozpłakałam się na dobre, a z kieszonki mojej sukienki, wyleciała czerwona wróżka. -Marinette dlaczego płaczesz?- No właśnie...dlaczego? Przecież moja miłość odwzajemniła moje uczucia, szłam na bal i on też, pocałowałam mojego ukochanego, a dziś dowiem się kto kryje się za maską. Dlaczego, więc płaczę? -Ja...ja...ze szczęścia Tikki, ze szczęścia.- Wróżka zaśmiała się perliście i otarła moje łzy, po czym wzięłyśmy się do pracy. Po kilku godzinach obie suknie były gotowe i jak widać na czas bo zostały ok. 2 godziny do zachodu słońca, a także do balu. Zawołałam siostrę i zaczęłyśmy się szykować do jednego z najważniejszych wydarzeń w naszym życiu. Miałam na sobie, piękną i długą czerwono-czarną suknię, z wcięciem na plecach. Z czarnego golfika i krótkich rękawów przemieniała się w krwistą czerwień, na której gdzie nie gdzie były czarne kropki. Posiadała również wcięcie w dekolcie w kształcie rombu. Całość wykańczała czerwona maska w czarne kropki, moje włosy natomiast były związane w kok, a moja grzywka opadała lekko na lewą stronę. Na dłoniach miałam czarne rękawiczki bez palców, oraz czerwone baletki. Moja siostra miała na sobie rozkloszowaną suknię z kremowo-białym gorsetem i rękawiczkami. Na biodrach miała błękitną wstążkę, z pod której wychodził turkusowy dół, na nogach miała tego samego koloru buty na małym obcasie. Jej włosy były związane w wysokiego kucyka z dwoma wolno puszczonymi długimi pasemkami po bokach twarzy, na której widniała turkusowa maska. Śmiało mogłam stwierdzić, że byłyśmy gotowe, dlatego zeszłyśmy na dół, gdzie ku naszemu zdziwieniu czekała na nas królewska karoca. Wyszedł z niej Pavo, ubrany w czarny garnitur z niebieskimi zdobieniami i otworzył nam drzwi. Weszłyśmy, a on złapał moją siostrę za ręce. -Alya, chcę ci powiedzieć kim jestem. -Uch, no dobrze, ale wiesz, że nie ważne kogo zobaczę będę cię kochać tak samo? -Hahaha, wiem. Dlatego chce ci pokazać swoje oblicze.- Po chwili zdjął swoją pawią maskę, moja siostra i ja byłyśmy zszokowane, jednak ona szybko wyrwała się z tego stanu. -Moim chłopakiem jest książę, no ja nie wierzę.- Rzuciła się na niego obdarowując go romantycznym pocałunkiem, który on oddał. Patrzyłam na tę cudowną scenę, zastanawiając się nad tym, że ja też dowiem się kim jest moja miłość. Chwilę pogadaliśmy i dojechaliśmy pod zamek. Alya i książę Nino, mówił abyśmy nazywały go Nino, jednak ja wolę mu oddać należyty szacunek, szli przodem pod ramię. Ja trochę z tyłu ze złożonymi na sukni dłońmi i uniesioną dumnie głową, jednak na mojej twarzy widniał ciepły i łagodny uśmiech. -Mari, wyglądasz co najmniej jak kochana przez wszystkich i dobroduszna księżniczka.- Usłyszałam szept Tikki schowanej w mojej sukni, co wywołało u mnie chichy śmiech. Prawdą było, że już jestem dla kogoś księżniczką, dla kogoś, kogo kocham. Po przejściu przez bogaty dziedziniec znaleźliśmy się w holu, a następnie na sali. Gdy weszłam stało się coś dziwnego, ponieważ wszystkie pary oczu skierowane były na mnie. Trochę się zawstydziłam, ale postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować i zeszłam z pięknych marmurowych schodów. Podeszłam sama, ponieważ moja siostra i Nino ruszyli na parkiet, do stołu z poczęstunkiem. Chwyciłam czekoladkę i włożyłam ją do ust, nagle podszedł do mnie pewien młodzieniec. -Witam cię przepiękna panienko. Jestem Theo Barbeau. Czy będziesz tak miła i uszczęśliwisz mnie wspólnym tańcem?- Stałam jak wryta nie mogąc wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Szczerze mówiąc nie byłam do końca pewna czy mówi do mnie, ale po chwili gdy się do mnie uśmiechnął moje obawy zniknęły. -Przykro mi, ale muszę odmówić. Czekam na kogoś.- Nie kłamałam, ale musiałam odmówić. W końcu za niedługo zjawi się Chat. Zawiedziony chłopak odszedł, a ja odwróciłam się w stronę bawiących się ludzi w maskach. W pewnym momencie obok mnie pojawił się wyczekiwany chłopak. -Marinette, to ty? -Tak, to ja. Aleś się wystroił Kocie. -Wyglądasz cudnie.- Powiedział z iskierkami w oczach, zaśmiałam się cicho, a ten ukłonił się i wyciągnął dłoń w geście zaproszenia.- Zatańczymy My Lady? -Z tobą zawsze...yyy, to znaczy...tak, bardzo chętnie.- Swoją odpowiedzią wywołałam u niego chichot, ja natomiast wywróciłam oczami. Orkiestra grała walca, a my kołysaliśmy się w rytm muzyki. Kątem oka zauważyłam pewną blondynkę, która stała obok starszego mężczyzny i zdenerwowana coś do niego mówiła. Gdy skończyła się pieśń blondyn zaciągnął mnie do królewskiego ogrodu, trochę się bałam, bo nie miałam pozwolenia na przebywanie tu. Perspektywa Chloé Doskonale wiedziałam kto się kryje po maską kota. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego mój narzeczony nie chciał ze mną tańczyć, natomiast z tą wieśniaczką przetańczyłby kilka godzin. Poczułam w sobię niesamowitą złość. -Tato, ta wieśniaczka tańczy z moim księciem. -Widzę córeczko. I co w związku z tym?- Zapytał mnie król. Ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo. -Nie możemy pozwolić, by taka hołota zagroziła mojemu szczęściu...- Wtem zobaczyłam jak odchodzą, więc bez wahania ruszyłam za nimi. Kierowali się do ogrodów królewskich, w końcu zatrzymali się i usiedli na jednej z marmurowych ławek. Podeszłam bliżej żeby usłyszeć co mówią... -Marinette wreszcie dowiesz się kim jestem.- Mhmmm, czyli mój narzeczony nawet nie powiedział tej ździrze kim jest. Ze mną nie ma takiej zabawy, może i go oczarowała, ale zapłaci mi za ten cały absurdalny romans. Po chwili zauważyłam jak dziewuszka odbiega płacząc. Teraz czas na mój ruch. Perspektywa Marinette Chat sięgał po swoją maskę, a mnie zalewał zimny pot. W końcu ją ściągnął, a ja zszokowana wpatrywałam się w jego oblicze. -Mari...- Nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć, ponieważ uciekłam z tam tąd. Prawda była taka, że nie zasługiwałam na niego, mało tego, moja rodzina miała zaopatrzyć jego wesele...JEGO! Okłamana przez osobę, którą pokochałam całym sercem, dobrze, że moja siostra miała szczęście. Usiadłam na ławce i zaczęłam szlochać. -"Jako obcego za wcześnie ujrzałam, jako lubego za późno poznałam. Dziwny miłości traf się na mnie iści, iż muszę kochać przedmiot nienawiści."- Mój głos drżał, po chwili jednak się uspokoiłam. Usłyszałam szelest w krzakach, miałam cichą nadzieję, że to Adrien i że będziemy mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać. Niestety to nie był on, z zarośli wyszła blondynka z dwoma strażnikami. Jeden złapał mnie w pasie i przerzucił przez ramię, próbowałam się wyrywać i szarpać, jednak zostałam siarczyście spoliczkowana przez dziewczynę. -Będziesz teraz gnić w ciemnościach, tak jak sobie na to zasłużyłaś.- Jej głos był jadowity i miał przebiegły ton. -Puszczaj mnie!!!- Krzyczałam mimo, iż wiedziałam, że na nic się to zda. -Zaprowadźcie ją do lochu, a ja idę złożyć wizytę mojemu przyszłemu teściowi.- Mówiąc to oddaliła się, a mnie wyniesiono. Zostałam pozbawiona ratunku i...miłości. Perspektywa Alyi Spacerowałam sobie w spokoju ze swoim ukochanym, wtulona w jego umięśnione ramię. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Bez wahania popędziliśmy w stronę, z której pochodził ów dźwięk. Gdy ujrzałam co się tam dzieję, miałam ochotę wyskoczyć z zarośli i powybijać mordy tym napakowanym workom treningowym, oraz wytapetowanej laluni. Powstrzymał mnie mój chłopak, spojrzałam się na niego wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści, ale zaraz złagodniał i wyrażał zmartwienie. -Spokojnie kochana.- Próbował mnie uspokoić, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. -Jak mam być spokojna?! Oni chcą skrzywdzić moją siostrę!!! -Ale jak tam wyskoczysz, to tylko pogorszysz sprawę. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.- Powiedział patrząc na mnie wzrokiem pełnym troski, miłości i uczucia. Spuściłam głowę, a z pod moich powiek ściekły dwie samotne łzy. -W takim razie co mamy zrobić?- Zapytałam bliska całkowitemu załamaniu. On złapał mój pod brudek i złożył na ustach delikatny pocałunek. -Musimy powiedzieć Adrienowi... -Księciu?- Spytałam, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. -A myślisz, że kto jest Chat Noirem?- W tym momencie wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne, uświadomiłam sobie to, co mój ukochany uświadomił sobie już wcześniej. Ta dziewczyna to narzeczona księcia, on natomiast pokochał Mari z wzajemnością, a blondynka z zazdrości postanowiła się zemścić. Teraz jeszcze bardziej bałam się o siostrę. Biegliśmy niczym wściekli do zamku i szybko odnaleźliśmy zielonookiego blondyna. Wyglądał na zamyślonego i załamanego, mimo to dysząc zaciągnęłam go w miejsce, gdzie było mniej ludzi. -Czarny Kocie...Marinette ona...- Nie potrafiłam dokończyć, gdyż w moim gardle pojawiła się gorzka gula, nie pozwalająca wydusić dalszych dźwięków. Z pomocą przyszedł Nino. -Adrien, Chloé dowiedziała się o tobie i Marinette...ona chce się jej pozbyć. Widzieliśmy jak ze strażnikami gdzieś ją zabiera, zapewne do lochu. Sama natomiast ruszyła do twojego ojca.- Brat mojego chłopaka wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany nie mniej niż ja. Jego mięśnie napięły się, przez co mogłam wywnioskować, iż bardzo się zdenerwował. -Muszę ją uratować.- Po chwili pobiegł, a my bez wahania ruszyliśmy za nim. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Marinette Leżałam w jakimś ciemnym i wilgotnym miejscu. Zewsząd unosił się smród pleśni, który parszywie dostawał się do moich nozdrzy. Miałam zamknięte oczy, mimo tego, iż wiedziałam, że nie ma tu nikogo oprócz mnie i Tikki. Tylko mrok, cisza i wilgoć. Starałam przypomnieć U co się stało wcześniej i w końcu po kilku minutach trudzenia, udało mi się to. Pamiętałam wyznanie Chata, pojmanie i to jak dostałam w głowę, od jednego z tych facetów. Momentalnie po mojej głowie rozniósł się tępy ból, przez który z moich ust wyrwało się ciche syknięcie. -Marinette...obudź się.- Usłyszałam ten miły mi, piskliwy szept. Postanowiłam wykonać polecenie...uniosłam powieki ukazując moje fiołkowe tęczówki. Nie byłam jakoś specjalnie przykuta, co nie znaczy, że byłam wolna. Zauważyłam metalowe pręty, które nie pozwalały mi wyjść...niczym Cerber duszom Hadesu. Spojrzałam na moją suknię, w tej chwili nie liczył się jej stan, choć muszę przyznać, że dobrze z nią nie było. Liczyła się tylko mała, czerwona wróżka. -Tikki, nic nie nie jest?- Spytałam lekko zduszonym głosem. Stworzonko wychyliło się, a po chwili wzleciało na wysokość mojej twarzy, na której widniał ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. -Mi nic nie jest, ale tobię... -Poradzę sobię, a teraz posłuchaj. Jak tkoś przyjdzie, nie chowaj się u mnie, tylko w mroku, lub między skałami. -A...ale dlaczego? -Obie dobrze wiemy, że nie zostawią mnie w spokoju.- Jak na zawołanie w korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk stukania obcasów. Tikki wykonała moje polecenie, a ja sama zamknęłam oczy, udając, że śpię. Po chwili osoba zatrzymała się przed moją celą. -Wstawaj dziewucho! Masz czelność kochać mojego przyszłego męża, a on ciebię. Dlatego za to zapłacicie!- Odparła kobieta z jadem w głosie. Usłyszałam otwieranie celi, a po chwili poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za szyję i przykuwa do wilgotnej, kamiennej ściany. Otworzyłam oczy i skierowałam swój wątły wzrok na blondynkę. -Zostaw mnie...- Wychrypiałam z jadem w głosie. Nim się zorientowałam zostałam siarczyście spoliczkowana. Czułam jak po mojej wardze spływa metaliczna ciecz. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru.- Dziewczyna puściła mnie, a ja z wielkim trudem stałam i wpatrywałam się w jej błękitne oczy. Blondynka wyjęła z fałdy swojej sukni sztylet, na który patrzyłam z trwogą wymalowaną na bladej twarzy. Dziewczyna podniosła narzędzie na wysokość mojej twarzy. Zamknęłam oczy i zacisnęłam zęby...byłam przerażona.- Posłuchaj! Za chwilę przybędzie tu ojciec Adriena i...zobaczymy co z tobą zrobi. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie był zbytnio zadowolony z faktu, że uwiodłaś jego syna. Jednek nim przyjdzie, mam zamiar się z tobą zabawić. Tak cię okaleczę, że nigdy nikt cię nie zechce!- Mówiła do mnie blondynka z jadem w głosie, co chwila podwyższała, lub zniżała swój ton. Jednak znaczenie wypowiedzi było zrozumiałe...chciała się mnie pozbyć. Prosiłam, wręcz błagałam w myślach, by ktoś mnie uratował, powoli zaczynałam tracić zmysły. Dziewczyna zamachnęła się, a ja poczułam rozdzierający ból na udzie. Spojrzałam w miejsce, gdzie widniała ociekająca czerwoną cieczą szrama. Rozcięcie było płytkie, wiedziałam, że nie chce mnie zabić...przynajmniej na razie. Chciała mnie torturować, zadać ból, jakby ten, który do tej pory doświadczyłam nie wystarczał. Po chwili poczułam kolejną falę bólu...tym razem ramię, wszystkie bodźce dodatkowo się wyostrzyły przez strach, który opanował moje ciało. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy, a ja nie mogła wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, gdyż byłam duszona przez blondynkę. Po chwili przestała, jednak bolące rozcięcia piekły niewyobrażalnie. Puściła mnie, a ja osunęłam się na podłogę. -Chloé...widzę, że poniekąd zajęłaś się tą dziewuchą.- Swój wzrok skierowałam na mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Jego surowe oblicze dodatkowo mnie przerażało. -Oczywiście...królu.- Władca podszedł do mnie i kopnął mnie w brzuch. -Zapłacisz teraz za to co zrobiłaś...nie przeszkodzisz w rozbudowywaniu mojego skarbca!!!- A więc o to tu chodziło... -...N...nie obchodzi mnie twój ska...rbiec...khy khy...- z moich ust wydobył się zduszony, przez ogarniające mnie uczucie strachu i bólu głos. Mężczyzna ponownie mnie kopnął, przez co przed moimi oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Po chwili wyszedł, wraz z dziewczyną zostawiając mnie "samą". Perspektywa Tikki Marinette leżała na kamiennej podłodze z zaciśniętymi powiekami, walcząc o każdy oddech. Nie mogłam nic zrobić, dlatego gdy jej oprawcy wyszli, podleciałam do niej. -Mariś proszę wstań...musimy się z tąd wydostać!- Mój głos łamał się przez gulę, która tkwiła w moim małym gardełku. Dziewczyna słysząc mój głos uniosła powieki ukazując zaczerwienione i przemęczone oczy. Patrzyła się tępym wzrokiem. Ostatecznie podciągnęła się w górę, jednak po chwili ponownie upadła. -Nie dam rady Tikki...- Zaczynałam tracić nadzieję, jednak w mojej główce zaświeciła się mała lampka. -Marinette, wytrzymaj. Polecę po pomoc.- Zostawiłam ją, zastanawiając się czy dobrze zrobiłam. Gdyby coś jej się stało, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła. Skręcałam, gubiąc się między korytarzami. Co chwila chowałam się w cieniu, by po chwili wrócić do misji. Usłyszałam jak ktoś biegnie, dlatego schowałam się w szczelinie między kamieniami i czekałam aż zagrożenie minie. Po chwili zrozumiałam, że biegnie tu co najmniej trójka ludzi, a w końu ich ujrzałam.- Adrien...- Szepnęłam i wyleciałam wprost przed blondynka, Nino i Alye. Perspektywa Adriena Biegłem po lochach szukając dziewczyny. Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji. Nagle przed moimi oczami pojawiło się małe czerwone stworzenie. Zatrzymałem się tak jak mój brat i Alya. -Adrien! Jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę!- Wykrzyknęło stworzenie swoim piskliwym głosem. -Kim, lub czym jesteś? I skąd znasz moje imię?!- Zapytałem zdziwiony. -Znam wasze imiona, bo znam Mari. Tak dokładnie to jestem jej wróżką...Tikki.- Nagle z mojej koszuli wyleciał Plagg i przytulił czerwoną wróżkę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak są do siebie podobni. -Tikki! Nic ci się nie stało?!- Wykrzyknął mój przyjaciel. Stworzenie oddało przytulas i odparło drżącym głosem... -M...mi nic nie jest, ale Mari...ona...ona...- Nie udało jej się dokończyć. -Prowadź Tikki!- Rozkazałem, byłem cały w nerwach. Po chwili już biegliśmy za małą wróżką. Kilk minut później znaleźliśmy się przy jednej z cel. Leżała tam moja kochana Mari, cała w ranach i ledwo przytomna. Nino chwycił za klucz, który wisiał na ścianie, i wkroczyliśmy do "pomieszczenia". Alya podeszła do siostry, ale jak tylko ją dotknęła, ta szybko odskoczyła z płaczem i wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. -Nie dotykaj mnie!!!- Odparła Marinette. Ona się nas...bała. -M...mari, ale to ja. Twoja siostra.- Powiedziała zszokowana zachowaniem młodej projektantki, siostra. Poczułem żal z powodu ukochanej i nienawiść wobec Chloé. Opanowałem się jednak i podszedłem do dziewczyny, po czym ją przytuliłem. Wyrywała się z płaczem, mimo, że była cała poraniona i zakrwawiona. -Csiii, spokojnie. To ja, Adrien...- Nadal się wyrywała więc, jeszcze mocniej oplotłem ją rękoma.-...To ja...Chat Noir.- Nagle przestała. Podniosła ramiona i odwzajemniła gest. -Cha....chat....ja się tak bałam!- Powiedziała nie mogąc opanować płaczu. -Adrien, z Nino...musimy uciekać.- Alya wskazała na mnie i kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź.- Ty weź Mari. A ty księciuniu, Tikki i Plagga. Ja się rozejrzę.- Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiliśmy, a już po chwili wybiegliśmy z więzienia. Postanowiłem pobiec, wraz z Tikki i Plagg'iem z dziewczyną na rękach do mojej komnaty. Gdy Nino i Alya, mieli obserwować Chloé i mojego ojca. Położyłem dziewczynę na łożu. -Jak się czujesz Mari?- Zapytałem z troską, nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co się stało. Miałem ochotę zabić tego kto jej to zrobił... -Cięcia, które zrobiła mi Chloé, nadal mnie szczypią, lecz już nie krwawię, ale... -...ale? -Ale, mój brzuch...- Nie zważając na protest dziewczyny rozdarłem jej sukienkę, w miejscu, które wypowiedziała. Na bladej skórze widniały pojedyncze zadrapania, najbardziej zaniepokoił i zdenerwował mnie wielki siniak. Dotknąłem go delikatnie...- Ssssss... -Przepraszam...kto ci to zrobił?- Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Przekręciła się na bok, trzymając się za brzuch i unikała mojego wzroku. Położyłem dłoń na jej talii i ponowiłem pytanie. Mari zagryzła wargę i wypuściła powietrze, po czym cicho wypowiedziała kto był jej drugim oprawcą. Momentalnie wszystkie moje mięśnie się napięły, zacisnąłem pięści, próbując opanować złość.- Tikki, Plagg. Pilnujcie Mari! -Dobrze, ale co zamierzasz zrobić? -Ja, Plagg? Zamierzam wymierzyć sprawiedliwość, albo po prostu pozbyć się tego co chcę zniszczyć nam życie.- Dlaczego powiedziałem "nam"? To bardzo proste. Miałem na myśli mnie, moją matkę, brata, oraz oczywiście Marinette. Moja rodzicielka chciała bym był szczęśliwy i chronił tych, na których mi zależy, a Mari nigdy nie będzie bezpieczna, dopóki mój ojciec żyję. Bez wahania wybiegłem z komnaty, po drodze zgarniając wyczarowany przez Plagg'a ostry miecz. Rozdział 5 (Epilog) Perspektywa Adriena Tkwiłem w szaleńczym biegu mając na celu tylko jedno...zabicie mojego ojca. Jak on mógł tak ją skrzywdzić?! Jak mógł tak skrzywdzić mamę, Nino...MNIE?! Nic się dla niego nie liczyło, tak jak ja teraz miał tylko jeden cel, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że go nie spełni. Wparowałem na salę bankietową, chowając miecz w pochwie, rozejrzałem się i podbiegłem do Nino, jak widać poczuł ulgę na mój widok, bo jego usta przyozdobił błogi uśmiech. Po chwili już byliśmy obok siebie, chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak widząc moją zdenerwowaną postać umilkł. -Gdzie jest mój ojciec?- Z mojego gardła wydarł się dziki warkot, na który chłopaka przeszły dreszcze. Spojrzał się na mnie, jakby mnie nie znał i bał się mnie...nie dziwne, na jego miejscu też bym się tak czuł. -Obserwowałem go, ale gdzieś zniknął...- Mówił, lecz zmartwiona siostra poszkodowanej podbiegła do nas, była wykończona i ledwo słyszalnym szeptem powiedziała... -Widziałam Chloé i waszego ojca...kierowali się w stronę lewego skrzydła.- Oddychała ciężko i walczyła o każdy oddech, ale długo to nie potrwało, gdyż zemdlała. W ostatnim momencie złapał ją mój brat, spojrzałem się na niego zaniepokojony...jednak nie było to spowodowane stanem dziewczyny, tylko informacją, którą przekazała. "Pavo" skinął głową na znak bym się pospieszył, a sam pokierowała się pędem w stronę swojej komnaty. Ponownie biegłem, tym razem szybciej. Adrenalina przepełniała moje ciało pozbywając się uczucia zmęczenia. Kierowałem się do lewego skrzydła zamku, którego tak nienawidziłem przez niego...kierowałem się w miejsce, gdzie był mój pokój. Perspektywa Marinette Leżałam na łożu trzymając się za brzuch, ból był niemiłosierny, jednak musiałam wytrzymać. -Marinette! Czuję, że ktoś się zbliża...powinnaś się schować.- Powiedział Plagg podlatując do mnie. Niedawno go poznałam, ale zdążyłam polubić...z charakteru bardzo przypominał swojego "właściciela". Postanowiłam posłuchać się wróża i z trudem wstałam, zaczęłam się rozglądać, mierząc sokolim wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Ostatecznie nie mając zbyt wiele czasu, schowałam się pod łóżkiem, a po chwili usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do komnaty. Ujrzałam dwie pary butów, damskie i męskie krążące po pomieszczeniu. Z racji, że miałam ograniczone pole widzenia, musiałam zdać się na słuch. Po kilku minutach wszystko ucichło, już miałam odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nagle poczułam czyjeś szorstkie dłonie, które w mosiężnym uścisku trzymały moje kostki. Zostałam wyciągnięta za nogi z mojego schronu, a następnie podciągnięta za włosy do góry. Moje oczy zeszkliły się przez uczucie jakie doświadczyłam przy brutalnym geście. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam klęknąć. -Och, głupia wieśniaczko. Myślałaś, że będziesz mieć mojego męża? Hahaha.- Ponownie usłyszałam jadowity głos blondynki. -On nie jest twoim mężem!- Wykrzyczałam i dostałam siarczystego policzka. -Ale będzie. Ja tak zadecydowałem! -Nie możesz rządzić jego życiem! -Jest moim synem i mogę zrobić co chcę...jego los jest w moich rękach!- Ponownie poczułam ból na policzku i zostałam powalona na podłoże. Nie miałam siły wstać, poza tym...wiedziałam, że to mój koniec. Usłyszałam dźwięk wysuwanego z pochwy oręża. Mężczyzna zamachnął się, a ja zamknęłam oczy obawiając się najgorszego. Cios jednak nie nadszedł, zamiast tego po moim policzku przeleciała iskra spowodowana spotkaniem dwóch żelaznych mieczy. Perspektywa Adriena Widziałem jak mój ojciec wyjmuje swoją broń i robi zamach, dlatego nie tracąc czasu ruszyłem na pomoc ukochanej. Zablokowałem ruch króla, tworząc kilka iskierek. -Nie martw się Mari...obiecuję, że cię ochronię.- Uśmiechnąłem się patrząc na nią kątem oka, ale mój wzrok powędrował na wytapetowaną blondynkę. -Nie powinieneś tak do niej mówić! Jesteś mój, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. -Zejdź mi z drogi! Nie ważne co zrobisz i tak się ożenisz z tą dziewuchą.- Mężczyzna wskazał na Chloé, która uśmiechała się zwycięsko. Po chwili do komnaty wparowali Nino i Alya. Szatynka zatrzymała się zszokowana widząc swoją siostrę. Zacisnęła pięści i zabrała ją trochę dalej, za co w duchu byłem jej wielce wdzięczny. Blondynka próbowała interweniować, ale na jej drodze stanął mój brat, dlatego wycofała się. -Wiesz co wtedy zrobię?- Napotkałem zdziwiony wzrok króla.- Zabiję ją, tak jak ty moją matkę, dla swojej kochanki!!!- Mężczyzna wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany, spojrzałem kątem oka na Nino. Chyba wszystkiego się domyślił, ponieważ zacisnął pięści, ale za chwilę podniósł dumnie głowę. -Ta kochanka...to moja matka, prawda?! Co z nią zrobiłeś?!- W odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy donośny śmiech ojca i dziewczyny. -Twoja matka, była niezłą partią...może i nawet na chwilę się zakochałem, ale od razu jak cię wychowała...zabiłem ją!- Teraz już nie wytrzymałem, zamachnąłem się mieczem. Pech chciał, lub szczęście, iż dziewczynie, akurat zachciało się atakować mojego brata...przez co teraz leżała w kałuży krwi z poderżniętym gardłem. Umierała w męczarniach, a jej ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Mój ojciec patrzył na to bez uczuć, po czym kopnął ciało zakrwawionej blondynki. Teraz wiedziałem, że nie ma dla niego ratunku, wpadłem w furię i z tego co widziałem Nino też. Skinąłem na niego głową, a ten bez słowa podszedł do blondynki i okrywając ją uprzednio zdjętą z mojego łoża narzutą, wziął ją na ręce, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Bez słowa wycofał swój miecz, by za chwilę wyprowadzić skierowany na mnie atak. To nie był człowiek...był gotów zabić własnego syna dla fortuny. Uniknąłem ataku i odwzięczyłem się. Walka trwała, zostałem draśnięty w ramię, ale nie bolało mnie to. Zapewne przez adrenalinę i uczucia, które w tamtej chwili mi towarzyszyły. W końcu zauważyłem, że mężczyzna się odsłonił, więc bez wahania przebiłem jego bok. Z jego ust wytrysła czerwona ciecz, brudząc tym samym mnie, po chwili padł nie żywy. Podszedłem do komody, a następnie zgarnąłem jakieś płótno. Położyłem na piersi pokonanego, broszkę matki...symbol jej miłości. Miałem nadzieję, że jest tam teraz z nim i zmieni go. Przykryłem ciało ojca materiałem, robiąc znak krzyża. Wybiegłem z tamtego miejsca, kierując się do komnaty brata. Przebiegłem przez pustą już salę balową, a po chwili wparowałem do pomieszczenia. Na łóżku ujrzałem ją, nawet będąc cała w ranach wyglądała cudnie. Perspektywa Marinette Wpatrywałam się w okno słuchając słów siostry. Cały czas się zamartwiałam o Adriena...bałam się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę, a sama umrę. Po chwili ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że Alya zamilkła spojrzałam się na nią i podążyłam za jej wzrokiem. W drzwiach stał zielonooki blondyn, patrzył się na mnie z ulgą i zmęczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Szatynka rozumiejąc sytuację wyszła poszukać swojego ukochanego, który z pewnością załatwiał sprawy pogrzebu. Tymczasem blondyn podszedł do mnie i usiadł na skraju materaca. Moje oczy zeszkliły się, a po chwili na policzku pojawiła się pierwsza łza, którą chłopak otarł delikatnym ruchem kciuka. -Adrien? T...to już koniec?- Zielonooki zaśmiał się perliście i obdarował mnie pełnym miłości spojrzeniem. -Nie, to jeszcze nie koniec. Proszę mów mi Chat Noir...tak cudownie to brzmi w twoich ustach.- Powiedział nachylając się nade mną. -Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "to jeszcze nie koniec"?- Spytałam patrząc na niego lekko zaciekawionym i zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Ten chwycił moje policzki i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. -Marinette Dupain-Cheng...czy uczyniłabyś mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie i została moją żoną.- Słyszałam to, jednak nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć. Z moich oczu wypłynęły strużki bezbarwnej cieczy. -J...ja....TAK!!!! Tak, tak i jeszcze po stokroć TAK!- Nim się obejrzałam chłopak złączył nasze usta w namiętnym i pełnym pasji, oraz miłości pocałunku. Odwzajemniłam pieszczotę...teraz wiedziałam, że może być tylko lepiej. EPILOG Jakiś czas później (Narracja trzecio osobowa): Od koronacji Adriena, lub jak woli pewna para, Chata na władcę...minął już tydzień. Dziś wszyscy biegali po zamku zdezorientowani i zajęci, starając się, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Fiołkowooka stała przed lustrem, a za nią na podwyższeniu stała szatynka, która z zawziętością upinała koka swojej siostrze. W odróżnieniu od aktualnie niżej ustawionej dziewczyny, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas pechowego balu. Nareszcie skończyła i zeskoczyła z podwyższenia, oparła dłonie na ramionach siostry. -No Mari...dziś twój wielki dzień. Jestem z ciebię taka dumna. -Ja również....jestem dumny z was obu.- Odezwał się doniosły głos wchodzącego mężczyzny.- Pięknie wyglądasz córeczko.- Marinette rzeczywiście wyglądała cudnie. Biała suknia delikatnie okalała jej talię. Koronkowe rękawki, tworzące jednocześnie rękawiczki, zaczepione o środkowy palec. Wcięcie w plecach, pokryte białą koronką, tak jak część dekoltu. Od piersi, aż po pas, materiał sukni był prosty, następnie spadające kaskadą śniżno białe warstwy, mające swój początek u kremowego paska. Cała kreacja sięgała do ziemi, a cały efekt podkreślał delikatny makijaż. -Mari? Nie zapomnij o welonie.- Powiedziała szatynka podając wymienioną rzecz. Po chwili panna młoda była prowadzona pod ramię przez swojego ojca, a następnie przekazana oszołomionemu królowi. Kilka minut później: ...i tak o to Bóg postanowił złączyć tę dwójkę nierozerwalnym węzłem małżeńskim w nagrodę za ich trud. Do ostatniego tchu walczyli o swoją miłość, nie dawając się przeciwnością losu. Choć wielu poległo, dzisiejszy dzień da początek zmianom...na lepsze. Witamy dziś nie tylko nową królową, ale i wspaniałą parę przed którą wszystkie wrota stoją otworem. Niech Pan ich prowadzi, jak robił to podczas ich zwycięskiej walki. Dziś dwa serca stoją naprzeciw siebie składając sobię przysięgę wspólnego życia, aż do śmierci, a więc...Czy ty Marinette Dupain-Cheng bierzesz sobie Adriena Agreste'a za męża i ślubujesz być u jego boku i wspierać go w każdym momencie waszego wspólnego życia? -Ślubuję. -A czy ty królu Adrienie, bierzesz tę o to damę, za żonę i ślubujesz bronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwem i obdarowywać ją niegasnącym uczuciem? -Ślubuję. -Zatem...możecie się pocałować.- Nim dziewczyna się zorientowała, chłopak przyciągnął ją i złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Wokoło rozległy się okrzyki radości i wiwaty, zaś ta dwójka widziała tylko siebie. Stykając się czołami wyszeptali jeszcze... -Moja Lady, Kocham Cię. -Ja ciebię też...mój ty Ronreo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania